First Kiss
by the freak down the street
Summary: Neji's making fun of me, 'cause I've never been kissed!" Well, we can fix that, can't we Sasuke? SasuNaru. yaoi. oneshot.


So, this is my first _attempt_ at a SasuNaru. It's a cute, supposed-to-be fluff filled one shot of the two :)

And as you know, I don't own Naruto. And of course, anything related to Naruto for that matter.

But you knew that (:

And this is for one of my fanfic friends, who got me writing again (I dunno how, she just did!) Ahaa, she knows who she is _cough_BABYCOBWEB_cough._

**-x-**

_**First Kiss**_

To say Uchiha Sasuke was _shocked_ when his dorky best blond friend came running at him, tears _streaming_ down his face and _wailing_ at the top of his lungs…

That would be an understatement.

"SAAAASUKE!" He wailed, rubbing his snot all over Sasuke's new shirt, thoroughly disgusting the older male. But of course, he was worried about the younger boy too. "What's wrong?" he asked, yanking the blond off and patting his hair in a very caring and _unSasukeish_ way.

"Did you know that Hyuuga Neji is an asshole?!" Naruto barked, wiping away the last of his tears and shouting. Right. In. Sasuke's. Face.

Sasuke ignored the ringing in his ears to the best of his abilities, and smirked. So, the blond _finally_ saw his point of view. "Yeah, dobe. I did."

Naruto frowned, and cocked his head, looking _very, very, _**VERY **cute. "You did?" he asked. "What did he do to you?"

Sasuke almost lost his balance, which is very sad, especially if you consider he was standing completely still. Sasuke shook his head, he _really_ didn't have a reason to dislike the brunet so much, he just _did_.

"Nevermind, dobe," Naruto scowled angrily at the nickname, "why do you hate him?" Sasuke asked, whirling around to face away from the blond and walk away.

Naruto caught up to him, and Sasuke slowed his pace to match the blonde's, "H-He's just an ass!" Naruto wiped his eyes and Sasuke tightened his fists in his pockets.

'_Whatever Hyuuga did must have been really bad, if it made Naruto cry'_ Sasuke thought angrily, quite pleased he now had an excuse to plot the white-eyed _FREAK_'s death.

"H-HE MADE FUN OF ME!"

_This_ time, Sasuke did lose his balance, but it was a small trip before he caught his balance again and looked cool and collected. "Is that it?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Didn't the _freak_ do that anyways?

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, stopping dead in his tracks, stamping his foot, looking very childish.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto red-faced with his cheeks puffed out, looking like a total _idiot_ especially considering the fact that he was a thirteen year old boy.

"Don't you wanna know _what_ he said?!" Naruto asked, ready to burst out in tears again.

_Very_ emotional thirteen year old boy.

Sasuke sighed, a good four feet from the blond and asked, "What did he do, Naruto?"

"HE'S MAKING FUN OF ME 'CAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED!" Naruto yelled, "the first kiss should be special, you know? With someone you really like—someone you _love_! Teme, are you even list—" Naruto hadn't been paying enough attention to see the taller boy come up to him and didn't have the chance to react when Sasuke tilted his chin up and pressed his cold lips to his in a sweet, sincere kiss.

Sasuke pulled away, but only _barely_ enough, their lips brushing when Naruto asked, embarrassed "w-what was that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hyuuga can't make fun of you now, now can he?" he smirked.

Naruto nodded dumbly, still replaying his first kiss in his head.

"I'll see you later then, _dobe_." Sasuke emphasized, flashing his trademark smirk once more before walking off, his hands stuffed back in his jean pockets.

"Teme, wait!"

And, _again_, Uchiha Sasuke was utterly flabbergasted and dumbfounded when the blonde grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun the youngest Uchiha around.

—And kissed him.

Naruto blinked and realizing what he had done, he turned and ran away "B-BYE TEME!" he shouted.

And, as the blond sped off, completely red, head to toe, people passing by saw the Uchiha with a small smirk on his face, but if you paid enough attention, you would be able to see the light pink blush on his cheeks, and that _smirk_ was actually a genuine, happy smile.

**-x-**

_So, yeah. I like it. I thought it'd be fluffier, but I think it's pretty good! (I'll reread it later and be like 'ugh, ewuh!') But I love it for now!_

_But then again, my opinion is dirt compared to yours! _

_So review._

_Put a smile on my face!_

_Oh yeah. And this is the first new fic I've gotten out in the past 6 months, so I'm very excited, since my creative juices had been sucked dry and thrown in the Sahara desert _:)

_And, I'll repeat: REVIEW!_


End file.
